The Talk
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: The "talk" is usually an awkward conversation that lasts, say ten minutes? But in this case? There is a case of chakra failure, fear of rejection, and a fight. Oh, let's not forget - who's the father! ShixSakxIta


The Talk

Rolling over and not feeling her lovers beside her brought a wave of irritation over her body. Normally she wouldn't have reacted nearly this badly but for some unknown reason, tears sprung to her eyes. Did they not want her anymore? Did she do something wrong?

Somewhere deep in her mind, she knew she was overreacting but that didn't stop her from jumping out of bed and grabbing her cell phone. A grumble from her stomach made her change her mind and walk into the kitchen.

Sakura grabbed a loaf of bread, peanut butter, garlic, and whatever she could get her hands on. For some odd reason, she seemed to be incredibly hungry. She made herself a strange sandwich combination and sat down to eat her breakfast.

Her mind instantly wandered to two certain Uchiha's. Shisui and Itachi. The three had been in a relationship for almost three years and have been inseparable ever since. Sakura sighed fondly at the memory of their first meeting.

_Flashback_

_At eighteen years old, Sakura Haruno was the epitome of youth. She grew her hair out to her waist and had grown into her subtly curves. At 5'2", she was still a force to be reckoned with. Her green eyes shone like emeralds and her heart shaped face sparkled with every emotion she felt._

_Currently, Sakura was walking toward Sasuke's house to drop off his birthday present. The stubborn Uchiha had refused to accompany her and Naruto to Ichiraku's for a birthday lunch. Oh well, she would just bring him his present._

_Sakura giggled and tucked the present tighter under her arm. Walking straight into the Uchiha compound, she waved at familiar faces and continued her way into Sasuke's. She didn't bother knocking – she came over far too often for _that_. _

_Upon opening the door, she knocked into something. Something solid. Sakura rubbed her forehead and blinked, looking up at unfamiliar onyx eyes. _

_The man before her grinned with enthusiasm that rivaled Naruto's. He held out his hand graciously and pulled her up. Sakura stared at him, dazed. _

"_Well, hello there, lovely," he purred in a deep, masculine voice, wrapping an arm around her waist. _

_Sakura blushed and secured her present. What a strange Uchiha. He wasn't as serious as the other typical clan members._

"_What's your name?" his voice rumbled beside her ear._

_Sakura twitched at the sudden touch. Then a hand suddenly reached past her lower back and onto her – BAM! She hissed angrily at the man beyond the broken wall, cracking her knuckles slowly and threateningly. _

"_Don't you ever do that again," the short pinkette threatened, eyes narrowing on the incredulous male._

"_Sakura," a low, baritone voice called from the doorway. "Why must you destroy things on your visits?"_

_Sakura turned around, sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her head in a Naruto-fashion and smiled brilliantly, "Sorry, Itachi. This bastard here grabbed my ass."_

_Itachi turned his eyes from the pinkette and narrowed onto the fallen male who still lay incredulous in the pile of bricks. He strode from his position on the doorstep and headed to his cousin on the ground. Even with the knowledge that his cousin was a renowned skirt chaser did not ease his anger. _

"_Shisui," he whispered dangerously, crouching before his cousin, "don't you _ever_ touch her again."_

"_Why? Afraid she may fall for me?" Shisui asked with a cocky smirk._

_End Flashback_

Nevertheless, the two fought endlessly for her attention but neither realized how oblivious she was to their attempts.

Sakura pitched forward suddenly, hands over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

It was after she threw up that she knew something was wrong. The pinkette walked to the Hokage tower with a frown. Tsunade would know what to do. The twenty – two year old entered the tower and headed for the familiar office. She entered the council meeting without warning and jumped into the blonde's arms.

"Who the –" the words trailed out of her mouth when Sakura threw herself into her arms. "There, there, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," was her answer.

And suddenly, she was really scared. Sakura didn't know what she would do. She had never felt more helpless. She glanced up at Tsunade with big, teary green eyes of hopelessness.

"Hokage-sama," an elderly council man called in irritation, "we have not finished discussing the situation in Ames –"

"Perhaps you should tell you _apprentice_ to leave –" another council member said with disdain.

"Council meeting, dismissed," Tsunade said with a hard tone.

"But –" someone interrupted.

"_Leave._"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tsunade asked when they were finally alone.

Sakura sniffled, "I don't know…I'm having weird mood swings and cravings and I _puked_ …oh no," the pinkette trailed off.

"Oh no indeed," Tsunade said, her hands already glowing green and hovering over her student's abdomen.

"Well?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"So, who's the father?"

The twenty two year old pinkette busied herself with washing the dishes as she went over the cautions Tsunade had reminded her about being pregnant. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

How was she going to tell them? She didn't know how they would react or if they even wanted her child…What if they left her because of this? Tears sprung to her eyes unconsciously and she felt a finger brush it away. Letting out a curse in surprise, she dropped the dish and slipped on the puddle of water on the floor.

"Ouch!" the rosette cried out, holding out her injured hand.

Shisui was immediately by her side, concern etched in his boyish face, "Sak, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped angrily. She brought her uninjured hand to the bloody scratch and willed healing chakra to her hands. Instantly her hand glowed a soothing green and just the same it vanished with a quick snap.

Sakura gasped in surprise and irritation and tried to bring chakra to her fingertips once more. The same thing happened.

"What…?" she whispered, shocked. Then suddenly she remembered what Tsunade had warned her about in the morning.

"_You might not be able to use your chakra like normal. Your body is just getting accustomed to the fetus and your chakra pathways might be disrupted for a couple of months."_

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Shisui asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"I – I'm sorry I snapped," she whispered, staring up with teary eyes, "I just missed you guys, that's all."

"But we weren't…" he began.

Itachi walked in at that moment. He knelt beside Sakura and gingerly picked up her hand. Cleaning it off, he disinfected the cut and smoothed a bandage over her palm. Silently, he gathered her into his arms and settled her onto the couch.

Sakura wiped the tears from her face and smiled hesitantly at her boyfriends. She snuggled into the crook of Itachi's neck and shut her eyes, suddenly very guilty. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them – she did! She just wasn't a big fan of rejection, no matter how irrational.

"I'm tired," she murmured against Itachi's neck.

He 'hnned' and once again gathered her into his arms and walked toward their bedroom. Shisui followed silently. Itachi tucked her in and the two males left.

"I love you," she whispered, knowing they would hear her.

The door shut and with tears of guilt streaming down her face, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Wonder what's wrong with Sak," Shisui mused from the couch.

Her behavior was so bizarre today. He couldn't help but feel as if she was hiding something from them. She was always so responsive and easy to read. Today, he couldn't read a thing.

Itachi shrugged. He was curious about her behavior as well but whatever it was she was confused about would clear up soon. She would tell them when the time came.

"She will talk to us when she feels comfortable," Itachi said, leaning back on the couch.

Suddenly, there was a haze of smoke and a masked ANBU appeared in their living room.

"Itachi, Shisui," he said, bowing slightly. "Hokage-sama requests your presence at once."

"Sure, sure," Shisui said, waving the nin off, "I will be right there."

Itachi nodded and followed the nin out. Shisui headed back into the bedroom and walked to the sleeping form on the bed.

"We're going to report to Hokage-sama, Sak," he whispered against her ear.

With a parting kiss to her cheek, he left the room.

"Very good," Tsunade murmured as Itachi finished his brief report on their mission. She clasped her hands together under her chin and stared at the two men, "I would like a report on my desk tomorrow morning."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the two said in unison.

"Good," she said playfully, then with a grin asked, "so, how did you two take it?"

"Take what?" Shisui asked, confused. Even Itachi looked somewhat perplexed.

Oops. She probably wasn't supposed to say that…"Oh, she didn't tell you?" the Hokage muttered to herself. "Never mind. Dismissed."

"I wonder what Sak didn't tell us," Shisui murmured as they walked home.

Itachi nodded in agreement.

It was about two in the morning when a sound woke the pinkette from her slumber. She turned to her side slowly and grabbed a kunai from under her pillow. Glancing up from under her eyelashes, she saw five masked figures heading for her.

Acting fast, the kunoichi flung her kunai at her attackers. Her weapons were deflected and they lunged for her. Landing a couple chakra lined blows, she heard satisfying cracks.

Suddenly, she felt drained. The chakra in her hands faded and her body was pinned to the ground instantly. Thrashing about, she hissed, "What do you want?"

It couldn't be because of her lovers. No one knew about them! She was sure of it!

Her attackers remained silent. The one straddling her waist reached down and tore her shirt off, leaving her torso bare to darkening eyes. Sakura's eyes widened, he wasn't doing what she thought he was – No, he reached down and rested a hand on her abdomen.

No, this was worse. Her baby! Sakura struggled, kicking up to catch him off guard. The blow made him falter but with malicious intent, he struck her face with the back of his hand before placing his hand on her abdomen once more – malicious chakra flowing around her.

As the two cousins neared the apartment, they saw shadows of people behind the curtain to their bedroom. Instantly, the two were in the room and what they saw had their blood boiling in pure rage.

Sakura was on the floor thrashing about; naked save for a pair of shorts and a man was straddling her waist, a hand on her abdomen with a dark purple looking chakra leaking from his hands. The pinkette was crying and screaming, too weak to fight him off.

"Get away from me!" she screeched.

Suddenly, she was free – Shisui and Itachi pummeling her attackers mercilessly. She pulled herself into a sitting position.

"'Tachi, Shi, please," she whispered, knowing they would hear her, "stop."

They turned to their life line, dropping the men in their hands with wide eyes and stopped. Shisui ran out and called for ANBU. Itachi snapped out of his rage and scooped her up into his arms. He walked them to the bathroom and set her in the bathtub.

He turned on the water and silently washed her down, fuming in rage at the bruises on her cheek and arms. Itachi dried and dressed her and waited until the attackers were rested. Once they were, the three were cuddled up in bed.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, breaking the silence.

"We're sorry we weren't there," Shisui murmured into her hair.

"Why are you sorry, love?" Itachi asked, rubbing her hand.

"For getting attacked?" Shisui asked, incredulous.

"Foolish," Itachi said with a rare smile.

"No…" she answered, tucking her face into Itachi's neck. "…for not telling you earlier…"

"What was that, love? I couldn't hear you," Itachi said, slightly confused.

"I'm pregnant," was her whispered response.

The two Uchihas were silent once more.

This was exactly what she was afraid of. She glanced at both of them and saw a number of emotions. They were going to leave her. She just knew it. She couldn't handle this – this…uncertainty and inevitable rejection!

Scrambling from her position between the two, Sakura tried to jump from the bed to the door when she was pulled back and looking into twin pairs of onyx eyes again.

"Sakura, what's wrong now?" Shisui asked, worry evident in his dark eyes.

"Please, don't hate me!" she blurted out, tears streaming from her eyes, "I understand if you don't want to be with me now, but just – _don't hate me!_"

She was suddenly enveloped in warmth and showered with kisses.

"I don't understand…"

"I'm so happy Sak," Shisui murmured, "I love you so much, no matter what. Never think otherwise."

"I love you," Itachi said simply with a smile, forehead against hers.

"But – the baby!" she cried, still worried.

"Will be loved and cared for and the most spoiled child in the world," Shisui vowed.

"It'll never meet its grandparents," Sakura mumbled, upset.

It was true that Fugaku had not been happy with his son's choice. He had banned Itachi from the house in anger and had not even met Sakura formally. He would be even more upset to learn that the three were in an intimate relationship.

"That is my father's choice," Itachi replied.

"What about –" her questions were cut off by lips against her own.

"We'll take things day by day," Shisui answered, kissing her soundly.

"And as long as we're always together," Itachi said, kissing her as well, "that will be enough for me."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. That much was true. As long as they had each other, that would always be enough.

"I love you two so much."


End file.
